dark hiden secrets
by RockPunx
Summary: Now that villians are gone, team separated, secrets are uncovered what will happen? What will Raven do once she finds her (at least she thinks) true love?
1. Robins POV

What happens to the T.T.'s after they defeat Slade, are able to overcome any criminal, they all mature a bit, and 2 members leave? i dun own the Teen Titans.... GRR!

Robins POV-

'I wonder what they're doing right now... probably playing video games, fighting over what to cook, and going out shopping' Robin thought to himself as he walked through the empty, dark park, pacing around the duck pond speedily. 'But still I do really miss them!I hate myself for leaving, but it was for the best and thats what matters. I did the right thing as all leaders should do.' After pacing for nearly three entire hours just thinking to himself he decided to take a seat on a wooden bench that was close by.

He felt like he should go back just to apologize to them, but always decided against it. He was the one to suggest they split up because none of them were getting along at the time, but now it was different. Now he couldn't even argue because they were so far away. He did admit to himself he missed how goofy BB was, how Star never quite got Earthly ways, how Cy was such a great mechanic, and even how Raven... well... did everything.

"Wow" he said out loud to himself. He had just had realized how much he'd missed them. Especially Raven. He never did understand how or why he liked Raven as much as he did. All Raven ever seemed to do was be to her lonesome , meditate, or argue with him. Unfortunately when he left Raven was pissed off at him for his lack of leadership and responsibility.

'When there was no crime what are you supposed to do... stay inside the T Tower and wait for some sort of crime that almost never occurred since they had defeated Slade and beaten all other major villians? I know I might've pushed her buttons and was always out of town having fun, but that gives her no right to yell at me the way she always did. I mean... she practically blew up the T Tower the last time we fought... four years ago from today.' he thought sadly. He then remembered the way she always smelled, like fresh, sweet violets and herbal tea. He also remembered the way her outfit looked on her... hugging all the right places resulting in her curves catching his undivided attention and making her seem so irresistible. She always acted so mysterious and to herself which made him wonder what was going on inside her mind all the he'd just stare at her flawless beauty... her lovely pale skin, her perfect amethyst eyes, and her sexy purple hair he couldn't resist. Meanwhile she'd stare at him like he had mental problems or would ask, "Are you okay... you've been acting weird lately" or "What the hell are you looking at? Is something wrong with me or are you just being a jackass again?".

He loved her so much but had no idea how to express his true feelings for her.

Suddenly he felt the urge to go to his home (in the northern section of Sydney) and relax. He definitely needed to get his mind off of his past and concentrate on the present...

Slowly he got up, dusted off his loose jeans and loose Hurley tee and headed home...

Next chapter will be up soon...REVEIW!!!


	2. Phone Call and Updates

-Back at the T Tower...-

"When is Robin coming back from, how do you say, vaction?" asked a curious StarFire "and what about our dearest friend Raven? Why did she go on vacation too? ". As she said this she looked worried, as if they were never going to come back and the Titans would never be together as a whole group again. Both BB and Cy knew they both just said they went on vacation to make her feel better, but she was finally realizing that this wasn't true and something was not right. Hot tears started to run down her smooth silky face from her light green eyes as she sat in the living room along with BB and Cy on the long couch.

No one, not even Beast Boy, talked for what seemed to be an eternity. When the phone rang Star quickly got up off of the couch to answer it. She raised herself, straightened her short dark purple skirt and tube top, so the guys wouldn't see anything she didn't want them to. After this she floated to the telephone, still sobbing, and answered the call.

STAR: Hello... (sob, sob)... this is Star from what remains of the Teen Titans... (sniffle)... is there anything we may assist you (cough) with?

There was a long eerie silence on the other end when a familiar voice broke the silence RAVEN: Hi... this is... um... whispers softly: Raven

STAR: I'm sorry... (blows nose)... who is it I am talking to?

RAVEN: Raven...

STAR: Oh Raven, how we have missed you so! How are you on such a (sniffle) wondrous day?

Star was starting to regain her usual bright and happy self.

RAVEN: Well...

Raven began as she unraveled what she needed to tell Star and the others making sure to explain herself clearly enough so that even Star could grasp what trying to say.

After about 15 minutes or so Star hung up and told the guys everything she had discussed with Raven. First they talked about how everyone was doing (fine), then about what they've been up to (nothing much), and finally some very important news...

But first...

Time to update you on your favorite characters

-About Cyborgs Current State-

Cy is basically the same (a/n: how are you supposed to drastically change if you're part robot). He now is taller, has updated programming, and has more muscles. He is still a meat loving, video game fanatic that is excellent at creating/fixing things. (Now 18)

-About Beast Boys Current State-

Beast Boy is also basically the same tofu eating goof ball we all know and love. He is still green, loves video games, and always tries to enlighten situations. Now he is studying a way to free Terra from her current status and works for money to help this cause. (Now 17)

-About StarFires Current State-

Star is the optimistic, free loving, caring, not-too-bright alien teen girl that just wants to fit in. Now she understands more about Earth and it's culture. She has matured and now has a "bust" and "good ass" as BB would put it along with matured powers. (Now 17)

-About Robins Current State-

Robin is still the leader, but sometimes doesn't act the part. He has, however, matured both physically and mentally. He's muscular, tall, skinny, has short-spiky-black hair, brilliant brown eyes and has a crush on a fellow teammate! There is more about him, but you'll find that out during the fic. (Now 18)

-About Ravens Current State-

Raven is still the same as before. She still has pale skin and amethyst eyes, but unlike before shes taller, has bigger curves, has almost complete control over her powers, is more skilled, and has a different attitude. Although she still is mysterious, she now opens up a tiny bit more and accepts most of her emotions. (Now 18)

Review PLEASE AND ILL CONTINUE! tanx!-rockpunx


	3. Raven Finds Speedy

I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! I also don't own Lacuna Coil, Vans, or Nirvana...

-Raven finds Speedy-

'What am I thinking? I just... ran. My emotions couldn't be contained anymore so it was for the best. Robin just got on my nerves much and too often. He never acted as a true leader should. Besides it wasn't my fault he left. I mean he always acted so immature, but I guess so did BB and Cy.What is it with me? Am I actually regretting my choice to leave? If Robin wasn't like the way he was then none of this would've happened.' she thought to herself eating a piece of pizza at the local pizzeria.

"Why me? It's all Robins fault..." she whispered. Just then the waiter came and asked if she'd like anything else and gave her a bill. He left quickly to serve another table because Fridays were always busy there. As Raven watched him go she let her thoughts consume her.

'I was right and he knew that! After we beat Slade he finally was able to loosen up and relax, but he took advantage of this way too often! It also seemed he didn't have time for us anymore... when he said he'd done most of the work to defeat Slade he got instant popularity. Because of this he almost never came home to the T Tower and was out partying most of the time. He was also with a different girl every few hours and you never knew what they were up to. We all missed the way he used to be... the responsible, accurate, kind, thoughtful, athletic boy wonder.'

She then remembered her last conversation with him. It happened at about 11:00p.m. And thats when Raven had had reached her breaking point. Robin was ignoring the rest of the titans, acted like a total show-off, and was too drunk to realize he was wrong.

She then recalled how it all happened...

"Where were you? Do you know how long we've been up waiting for your damn sorry ass?" Raven was yelling at Robin and didn't stop.

"I'm sorry" he managed to whisper once the drinks wore off.

"SORRY?!?!You're sorry?!"

"Raven calm down! I'm back and that's what matters right? Now I said I was sorry, so go back to your room and get some rest..."

At this point Raven had destroyed the living room, which they'd been standing in, without even realizing it.

"Do you even know what today is?" Raven was back to her calm monotone self. When she asked this everyones eyes waited for his response, but there was no answer coming from Robin anytime soon. She decided to go on without his response...

"It's your girlfriends birthday..."

Robin looked at Raven with complete confusion showing in his facial expression, then it came to him."You mean Sar... I mean Star?" Everyone just stared at him in disbelief and StarFire ran to her room crying while saying "That... slut, as you'd say?!I hate you Robin! You user!"

After this happened Robin slowly walked up to his room packed silently and left without saying anything to anyone.

"Are you finished here mam? I'd like to clean and clear this table so our next costumer can sit down..."

"Sorry... I was just thinking..." Raven had stopped herself when she noticed who her waiter had been. He stood a little over 6feet and had red hair. His outfit was a loose fitting Nirvana tee, long jean shorts, and black Vans. Despite his outfit Raven immediately knew who it was. His spiked up hair and gorgeous brown eyes may have thrown her off before, but now she was sure of it.

"Did you help out the Teen Titans once? I think I may've seen you in a newspaper or two before... I just thought you looked familiar," she said trying not to blow her cover.

"Um... excuse me? I'm... Spee... hey! Raven? Is it you? After all these years?"

Raven motioned for him to sit next to her so they'd be a bit more away from the costumers eyes, then she shook her head.

"Yeah! Hi Speedy... long time no see. How are you?"

"Fine... you're so... beauti... i mean... (blushes) such a good-looking woma... (blushes to a dark shade of red)... i mean... how've you been?"

"Fine. I'm was just thinking of calling the T Tower and telling them I'd be back for a week or so... would you like to join me? I'm sure Robin won't be there so you can take his room... if you want" she offered with a lovely smile that he couldn't resist. He quickly accepted the offer as if it were going to expire soon.

"Um... I do know what you're thinking and yes... I'd love to go on a date with you sometime. If you were going to ask me..." Raven said as she read his thoughts.

"YES!"Speedy was practically jumping up and down for joy when he noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring at him.

He sat back down next to Raven and admired how she looked. Her tight fitting Lacuna Coil tee fit snuggly around her chest... what he thought was at least a D-cup. Her black skirt hugged her lower curves and petite body nicely. He loved the way her pale skin looked and the way her amethyst eyes seemed to shimmer in the light. Now he lowered his gaze to find a belly button piercing that had a small matal ball in it.

Suddenly a voice broke his one tracked thoughts of being on a date with her, which were starting to get arroused."Are you done drooling over me yet?"

He blushed a deep shade of scarlet and lowered his head, then noticed he'd been staring at her for nearly five minutes.

"Sorry, I was just seeing how beautiful you are... I love little sexy goths"he replied showing a grin that she immediately fell in love with. Now she wanted him... for herself. "And I love muscular skaters that have red hair" she teased.

Then in the small booth they shared she quickly gave him a goodbye kiss, gave him her number, and left.

'Wow! She's different from before! I think I'm in love... with Raven' Speedy thought to himself before returning to his job.

RockPunx: REVIEW PLEASE... (I beg of you)... tell me if you like it dislike it, or if you'd just want to correct me. You can also give me ideas! Love ya! (if u review you deserve a pizza!)

also if you review my chapters will get BIGGER! Mwahahahahahahaha!


	4. What tomorrow brings

I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, HURLEY, or VANS,

-Back at the T Tower-

After explaining everything that had happened to Raven, StarFire then brought up the day Raven went out to lunch only to find Speedy as her waiter. Everyone was shocked and stunned, but knew that Raven wasn't into dating (or so they thought), so they didn't have to worry about anyone making out in the tower if Raven did come. No one objected to Raven or Speedy coming over and gladly welcomed the idea of seeing two of their friends staying there for a week or so...

"So... why do we have to clean up again?" asked a curious Best Boy.

"Because our friend Raven and Speedy are coming and blue fuzzy food will not do!"

As Star finished explaining why they should clean up she speedily rushed to the fridge and began cleaning up the gross mess they called 'food' such as month old pizza, green cheese, moldy meat and discolored tofu along with chunky milk. The boys were off to dust, vacuum, polish furniture, clean windows and tidy up the guy rooms. Meanwhile Star cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the bathroom, sweeped, made actual food (not like she used to), decorated the tower, straightened out the girl rooms, did the dishes, and also did the laundry.

"Um... dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we helping when we could be playing MotorcrossXXX99987?"

"Because we want Raven to return, dumbass... by the way... the first meal we have with our old buds should be... three meat lovers pizza!"

"NO! I think we should order out to have tofu!"

"Both of you! Look at you two! Fighting like... like, um..."

"Asses?" they both questioned at the same time. Knowing that they had no time to fight over stupid idiotic differences, they quickly went back to work. Speeding through the never-ending list of things they absolutely had to do before the two arrived in a few days. By the time they had finished it was late and they had to go to sleep and rest up for the days to come would be fun, hopefully.

The next morning, as the sun was just starting to rise, BB got up early as usual. He got showered, got dressed, then headed to the weight room immediately. He thought that maybe if he got 'buffed up like Cy' all the ladies would want him. He lifted weights until the others got up which was around noon, so he had about five hours to spend in there.

Just then he heard the doorbell ring and he ran as fast as his body could take him to the door.

-Meanwhile-

"Hurry! We could surprise them by showing up early! They'd never expect us to leave today, then show up at their place tomorrow!" Raven exclaimed with the thought of Star, BB, and Cy rushing around doing housework running through her mind. She packed a dozen band tees, one skirt, three capris, one bikini, ten pairs of jeans, Hurley sandals, Vans, a dozen pairs of socks, her diary, mirror, and other things she needed to bring. Speedy packed a dozen tees, a dozen shorts, swimtrunks, a dozen socks, red Vans, and a few other things.

"Are you ready my love? Or do I need to bring your ass down here myself?" Speedy yelled up the stairs with a big smile on his face that only widened when he saw her. 'Damn she's hot!' he thought to himself.

"You do know I heard that... right?" Raven replied to him.

She was still in the same black tight skirt and, but had on a Hurley hoodie on covering her shirt, which he'd know would be revealing because she was acting nervous and shy. She had on a pair of black and red stripped socks that reached her knees and black high heels to match. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that allowed her long, purple hair to fall loosely on her shoulders. She had on a black wristband that said 'happiness is love... or sex... whatever happens first' and some jelly bracelets he was dying to break (a/n: you know what i mean if you know what that symbolizes).

"Wow! You do look stunning if I may say so my darling!" he said with a sarcastic elegant tone to his voice. Raven only smiled at how playful he was being with her.

"Well Speedy... can I tell you something sort of personal" she whispered.

"Anything you say I'll listen to."

"I... love... you..." she said as she leaned forward into his muscular chest with tears flowing down her smooth face. He hugged her and felt himself getting hard, but he was wearing baggy shorts so she couldn't tell.

"I love you too, Raven" Speedy whispered into her ear, as if knowing how she'd felt.

Just then down the hall someone was screaming about their glassware breaking mysteriously. "I thought I had that under control" she said. "Me too..."

He looked down into her eyes and saw how pretty she was. He slowly bent down to her level and gave a small french kiss that made Raven desire more of this attention he was giving her. She ran her fingers slowly and teasingly down his buff arm, to his perfect abs, then down to his hardened part. He blushed and kissed her again, but longer so he could search the inside of her sweet tasting, strawberry flavored mouth. When they were done Raven gasped for air and felt a little lightheaded.

"I don't mean to disrupt us, but if we don't hurry we're going to miss our flight" Raven teased before getting into Speedys black car, which had painted flames on it that she thought looked sexy.

"I'm sorry" he said sarcastically "I thought you were enjoying yourself... at least that's what it felt like..."

"And what are you trying to say? I was trying to get laid or something?!"

This comment was followed by an awkward silence that made them both want each other more than before.

(An hour later) They drove to the airport and got on the plane just in time. They found out they'd be at the T Tower around 11p.m. due to delays, to surprise the others.

-Robins Feelings-

'Well as much as a jerk as I was I really should apologize, but later. After ten or eleven. Hopefully no one will be there to answer so I can say I called...'he thought while lying on the beach in his flame swimtrunks.

'Wait! What am I saying?! I should just go visit them; it's not like Ravens going to be there... I'll get the soonest flight out! Or better yet I'll be there around eleven tonight if I asked Bruce if I could borrow a plane... that's it! I'm sure everyone will be pleased to see me... I think.'

He then got up off the burning sand to go home and make arrangements and pack, after all tomorrow will be a big day for him...

-----------------------------------------------------Reveiwer Thank Yous!!!

PurpleLizard-My very 1st reviewer!I LOVE YOU! (you deserve 2 pizzas!)

Darkkara13- You are AWESUM! Thats a good idea!(I should've thought of that...)

Mistic UV- true, true... I like your opion... I'll try to factor it in, but I'm not sure where the story is going yet

ThessalyD- Thanx for reviewing! I can't wait to red your stories! They look awesum! I also like how different they are from other stories... (so far I just read the reveiws)...

Black Malva-lol! Thanks for reviewing! I promise to check out your stories eventually and review!

REMEMBER TO ALL YOU READERS: review!!! love ya! -RockPunx


	5. Early Visitors

-Early visitors...-

"Who is it?" BB asked as he swiftly dodged furniture while running for the door. It was 7:47 in the morning and he didn't know why anyone would be at the door yet. He hadn't even ordered breakfast (a/n: tofu), had a shower, or was properly dressed to see someone this early. BB was dressed in black shorts, an old light green tee, and was sweating bullets because of the work out he just went through.

"Open up or I'll do it myself! I know you heard me shorty!" a familiar voice called out which sounded quite irritated and annoyed. He looked through a small glass circle in the doors and saw something incredible! 'There is no way in hell that's Raven! Since when does she wear clothes like that, freely express her emotions, and most of all I've never seen her cuddle in a guys arms like that lady was! She never even shows up at reunions, let alone coming days early to a get together! This just can't be her!' he told himself, but managed to tell the mysterious dressed girl "Who are you dudes anyway? Ordering me around like that and calling me short?!"

"If you must know how about you let us in and we'll chat. It's not like we're intruders..." Speedy didn't even finish his statement before an alarm went off and the titans were out of their beds, in uniform, ready for battle, and met BB at the doors to the T Tower. BB quickly explained the situation and they opened the door, cautiously to avoid any injury from the two unknown people.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? And when did you get new uniforms?" Raven asked looking at the new and improved Teen Titans.

The teams uniforms were, or at least looked new. Cy was pretty much the same, except he had a dark blue color instead of light blue and more high tech gadgets. BB had loose black shorts, a dark green shirt, a utility like belt, and silver metal sneakers. Star was the most drastic change of the three of them. She had on a tight light purple dress that showed lots of cleavage. The dress had slits on the side from just below her bust to her upper thighs (where the dress ended), no sleeves/straps, and showed off the upper part of her breasts well.

"Friend Raven? Can it really be you after we haven't seen you for so long? And can that man really be our dear friend Speedy?" Star looked deeply puzzled as she stared at Raven and Speedy, who were holding hands and blushing a little.

"Um... I'm Speedy and this fine, lovely, kind, sexy goth is Raven, as if you didn't know us already."

"Oh! Whoops! My bad! So sorry dudes... I sorta set off the alarm because you guys look so different. Raven, please don't get mad! I really don't want anything breaking or exploding now... we just cleaned up yesterday and it took a really long time..."

Raven cut BB short and said "don't worry! I got everything under control... for the most part... until yesterday when I by accident broke someone's glassware, but besides that it's been three years since I broke something."

"Yeah... Raven and I sorta... never mind! You don't want to know! Forget I said anything!" Speedy started blushing furiously and the titans knew something was up.

"Come inside and have some food I have made for this most joyous of occasions!" Star said triumphantly. They all went inside and headed for the kitchen which hadn't changed at all except there was actually edible food in the fridge.

-After Breakfast and Snacks-

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience guys. It's just that those stupid asses at the airport delayed our plane, otherwise we would've came at eleven o' clock yesterday... we were trying to surprise you." Raven explained in her old monotone voice.

"It was probably my fault... I mean if I hadn't held us up when we were packing, before we arrived at the airport, we could've made an earlier flight or something. "

Speedy was troubled about catching the titans off guard, although it was funny. He didn't mean to disturb anything. The last thing he wanted to do was anger his friends or date. 'I'm so sorry. If only she knew how guilty I feel and how deeply sorry I am.'

"Stop it Speedy! It's not your fault! It's those dumbass pilots!"

Speedy glanced over to see her worried expression. She had read his thoughts and understood how he felt. Finally he had a girlfriend that understood him well. Even if he didn't like his mind read he was glad Raven did. She was comforting and wouldn't make fun of his emotions because of everything that went on in her life. She understood emotions better than anyone he ever knew before and he loved her more than anyone else. He realized how he was starting to grow dependant on her love... he needed her... badly.

"Speedy? Are you well? If you are, I would like to ask and would be very happy if you could join us to see a movie of some sort. Maybe you could be... my date?" Star asked starting to slightly blush.

"I'm sorry Star. I've got a date already (looks over to Raven who is checking him out some more). However I do know that BB might want to ask you out..."

"ME?! UM... (face goes from green to cherry red) would you do me the honor?" BB asked unsure of himself. Star shook her head up and down, then smiled at Beast Boy.

"Okay! As nice as this fucken mushy shit is going on I'm getting ready... to be pimped out! See ya in a few minutes while I change to get the hot ladies" Cy said running to his room.

The others knew Cyborg was a bit impatient, so they went up and got changed from their uniforms except for Raven and Speedy. They were busy unpacking and settling into their rooms.

Raven entered her old room; it looked like it did when she left it. How she'd missed that room so much. The scent of lilacs and violets was still there, along with a few bags of her favorite herbal tea (a/n: brand new), so she expected Star went shopping a bit for her. The room was still dark and mysterious, which was the reason she loved that room so much. Still after she'd unpacked her clothes, organized her books, put her personal items in order, and meditated for a minute she knew something was missing. She had almost forgot to get out her mirror and diary. She set them on the dresser and got freshened up to go out with Speedy.

At the same time Speedy was unpacking in Robins old room, which creeped him out. He had newspaper articles about old villains all over the walls and not much light to keep him from tripping on items of his own or Robins. He decided it didn't feel right to totally unpack since it wasn't his room, so he set his bags aside and was heading out of the room when he tripped over something. It was small and felt like a mini notebook.

Speedy was curious and decided to go into the hall so he could see this object better. Once outside of the room he was amazed at his discovery. The object he discovered was Robin's old journal. As any person would do he decided to read a little bit of it...

It seemed to start the day they fought Slade...

Dear Journal,

Today was okay. We defeated Slade and decided to go out to get pizza later. I asked Star if she'd go out with me to the movies later and she gladly accepted! I can't believe she said yes to a date! I was amazed enough at that, but when she said she loved me I was floored I was too overwhelmed to say anything. Raven overheard us and waited for my reponse, so I didn't say anything. I feel so bad now. After Raven got depressed over me not telling Star how much I love her powers went nuts and the fridge, toaster, oven, and radio broke. It's my entire fault! I should've told her how I really felt! I hate myself!!! I needed to get away from the T Tower, so I went out to a club.

Dear Jornal,

I still feel bad, so I got drunken end em riting tiz... ow! Now I gottsa hangover! Shit!

Dear Journal,

Ravens mad at me for being drunk. I told her I was sorry, but she didn't believe me. If I had just told her before, but now it's too late to say anything. I'm screwed! I'm going to go party at this new club opening up... maybe bragging about myself and getting drunk will take my mind off of things...

Dear Journal,

I went to this party again to make myself feel better, but when I got home Raven was screaming at me! I know I should be out all the time, but it's not like I was ignoring the rest of the titans... especially not her. I love her... but must go so I don't upset her or Star. I really love Raven... I wish she knew... oh well. I will now leave before causing anymore trouble for anyone...

-Robin

P.S.- If you find this Raven... I'm sorry... for everything... I do love you...

'Wow! I can't believe this!' Speedy thought.

"Speedy? You ready yet?" Raven yelled up the stairs to Speedy who was still focused on the book. He didn't even know Robin had a soft side like that or a journal!

"Coming!" he called down to her. He wondered if he should tell her...

-Robin at the airport-

"Shit!"

Robin was being strip-searched on the way out and they found a knife on him. He told them it was used for self-defense, but no one believed him or the fact he was the "boy wonder". He was going to be delayed until late that night at the earliest...

---------------------------------------Reveiw thank Yous!

Crypticgoddess- Glad to hear you like it! I'll update every other day... or something like that...

Amethyst Eyes RobxRae- lmao! Yeah... something like that happened to me, but I slapped him in the face... (blushes)... lol

Black Malva- YAY! I have a friend! BTW:I'm going to eventually get Robin totally in the picture, hopefully within the next two chapters or so! Hope you like it!


	6. Going Out

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS or YELLOWCARD

-Speedy and Ravens Date-

"How are you doing?"

"Fine"

"Okay. Well I thought about this for a long time and I want to know if you'd..."

"Yes Speedy, go on!"

"Like to dance with me?!"

She agrees to one dance and they get up off their butts and make their way to the dance floor. They held on to each other closely, because the club was crowded and they didn't want to loose each other. When they had finally made it on the dance floor the DJ put on a slow rock song that both of them enjoyed.

"I love the way you look in that new dress you bought today. It fits you so perfect. It even gives me an idea of how big you are under there." Speedy looked at her, slowing moving his eyes as if scanning her from her feet to her face. She wore a black silk dress that was long enough to reach the floor. It was sleeveless and tight, so he could easily see her perfect figure.

Raven blushed and began to waltz with him. They slowly danced to the song and talked about their feelings and other important things.

"I love you so much!" she whispered into his ear, stirring his emotions and making him want her.

"I love you" he replied. He then tilted his head and kissed Ravens soft luscious lips and gently made his way into her sweet mouth. She opened her mouth, just enough for him to get in, and met his tongue in a long embrace. He pulled her closer making their bodies close enough so that he could feel her soft breasts against his chest. She stroked her hand through his red spiky hair that sent a surge through him, making him want more of her. Raven suddenly stopped and he looked at her with confusion showing in his eyes.

"You want more? Tell me... what exactly do you want to do with me?" Raven said in her most seductive voice, making him want to tell her everything.

"I don't know..."

"Tell me"

"I want to show you how much I love you, but I'm not sure if it's the right way to show you."

"Okay... what do have planned for me next?"

"I... um... uh... never mind! Heh, heh, heh... you just enjoy yourself!"

"I am... by the way... about before... I do know what you wanted to do. I'd like to some time, maybe. You know, just play around a little."

"Do you want to go home? I'm getting tired..."

"One last dance! Please?!"

"Fine" he said sighing.

The slow song had ended and 'Only One' by YellowCard was starting. "You do know you're my only one... right?" Raven asked as she admired his clothing choice. He wore a red tuxedo and black shoes. His cologne seduced her and she danced as close as she could to him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the luckiest guy in the to have you."

He put his hands right above her butt, sending a tingle throughout her whole body.

"Um... I really do love you, but if we're going to do anything the least bit intimate, we be alone... in one of our rooms."

"Well... does this mean we can fool around back at the tower?" he suggested teasingly. She said yes and they left the club to go home.

-Meanwhile Robin is out of trouble-

After having spent some hours in jail for having a knife in his possession without a good enough explanation, Robin got on his new black, flame painted motorcycle and headed for the T Tower. He figured he'd be there by six o' clock tonight or later. Right now it was about 5:45 and he was fifteen minutes away.

-Back at the Tower-

Raven and Speedy are finally back at the tower, but don't hear or see anyone there. Both decide they were a bit hungry and wanted a little snack, so they entered the kitchen and headed toward the counter where the chips were.

"Well we're here and... what's this on the counter? A letter from Star?" Raven read as she looked at the letter.

Dearest Raven,

We have engaged in many fun activities such as going to the movie theater, arcade, and shopping! We'll be back around 6:30. Don't wait for us if you guys are to do something fun as well! Oh! By the way Beast Boy and have hooked upï... hope you and friend Speedy are having an enjoyable time! - SF

"Okay, what now?"

"Well, we could go up to your room Rea... if you'd like."

"Sure..."

"Rea?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to tell you something, but it's nothing important! "

"You know you can tell me anything., so go on!"

"When I was up in Robins room unpacking yesterday I read his... "

Speedy stopped and noticed her worried expression. He never wanted to hurt her. Never, especially since so much was going on in her life. He figured he'd talk about Robin leater, when he felt the time was right. After all this week was going to be theirs... and nothing could ruin it for them... at least he thought...

"Are you coming, or not?"

Speedy followed Raven through the living room and up the stairs to the hallway where her room was located.

"Can I be alone for a minute?" Raven lead him there to the door then closed it behinde her quickly.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SIGNED UP TO GIVE YOUR OPINION OR GIVE AN E-MAIL! SO READ N REVIEW !!! -tanx

---------------------------------------REVIEWER THANK YOUs!

Purplelizard- thanx for your review! Im gonna update tomorrow... i tink... and also I hope you update your story too! Your doing great so far!

BlackMalva- I was trying to put in something revealing... so i put Robins journal in... thankz for your optimism!

Crypticgoddess- lmao!!! yea... im hopin to have sum1 do sumtin drastic... go insane... sumtin good... add some thrills!... (snickers to self)...

THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKIN MUCH!!! I REALLY DO LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!


	7. Secrets

I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS,Vans, Nirvana, or (if I meentioned anything else my ass could get sued for)... DONT SUE(is begging on knees)

-Secrets Unveiled-

'Hopefully he doesn't mind if I freshen up a bit' she told herself while letting the door slam shut behind her, leaving Speedy outside wondering what she was doing and if she was okay. He thought she'd lock him out or something drastic, being she WAS raven and all.

As if she read his mind again she said "I'll open the door in a minute"

When the door opened Raven was on her black silk bed with the room dimly lit with one candle on the opposite side of the room. She was dressed in black, thin, lace undergarments that showed plenty of skin, which Speedy didn't mind in least bit. The whole room smelled like lilacs, herbal tea, and violets. The darkness of the room and the way she was she had dressed made her irresistible.

The whole situation was so right and perfect, but seemed so incredibly wrong for some reason. There was something inside of him that didn't want him to go inside. That part of him objected to him doing anything with Raven. Ever since he read Robin's journal there was something holding him back, something making him uncomfortable around her, something that haunted him. He then knew what it was. He felt awkward around a girl one of his best friends loved. It didn't feel right. He knew now wasn't exactly the best time in the world, but he had to ask her now. If he didn't it would've tore him apart on the inside.

"Rae... do you... um..."

"Please hurry, I'm tired Speed and this outfit isn't exactly what I'd say I'd like to be caught in with you in the same room."

"Okay. I'll make this sort, to the point, and sweet. Yesterday, when I was unpacking in Robins room, I found something I shouldn't have and now I'm consumed with my own guilt. It was his journal from the last few days he was here and it said everything. It even said how he didn't love Star... he really wanted you. I don't feel right... I just... I'm sorry..."

Raven suddenly sat up right in her bra and panties shocked and blushing furiously. She didn't know what to say or even think. 'Robin loved me? NO WAY! I thought he hated me!'

"Can you get it and read it to me?" Raven asked in her cool nonchalant monotone voice.

There was an odd silence and Speedy decided instead of staring at her from the door like an ass he'd go and do as she had asked. When he returned he read her the only few messages he wrote in it.

-Ravens POV-

"There is no way in hell that he wrote that! After all he was such a complete jerk! I'll never forgive that idiotic bastard! All he ever did when he was home was... mostly... try to talk to me. He always tried so hard to make things better and always punished himself for others wrongs. When we spoke alone and didn't fight he made me feel so special. Almost like I was the thing that mattered at the moment. I got so jealous about Robin and Star that I was almost was never out to enjoy time with my teammates. When I did actually come out I was yelling at Robin to get some anger out, so I wouldn't blow up all of Jump City. It was partly my fault that the Titans are the way they are now...I feel so...'

"Rae... you okay?"

"Yeah! I am, I was just thinking. It was my fault! All MY fault!"

Then I balled up, went to the farthest corner of my bed, and cried my eyes out like a baby. It was the first time I ever did that. It felt good to rid of all those emotions, but the when I thought of the reason I started crying I just wept more.

Speedy came over to comfort me.

"First we should get you dressed. Then we can talk about what's on your mind. I don't think you'd like everyone to know what we were gonna do."

He dressed me, slowly enough to admire my slim fit body though. He looked through my dresser and found a pretty good outfit. He choose a black tube top that said "in your dreams maybe" in navy blue lettering, short shorts, black knee high socks and my Vans. Once he put on my socks, shorts and sneakers he stopped.

"You will never how much I love you. When your upset, so am I. But sometimes I really just want to put my hands under your clothes to feel what it's like under there. Maybe later I could massage your breasts? When you feel better?"

He said this playfully, smirking the whole time while Raven blushed.

'Making me want to tell him how I long for his touch wouldn't be right. At least not now.'

"Well, when exactly are you gonna put my top on? Or were you going to just stare?"

"I was getting to it... in a minute..."

(Regular POV)

Raven stood in the center of her dark room with Speedy by her side with her shirt in his hands. He knew he wanted her, but he had to resist. He knew she was in the mood, but they had to talk first. He then felt a sudden urge to play with her. He wanted her so bad.

"Can I do something?"

"Sure."

Speedy then bent down a bit, licking her belly. He played with her piercing with his tongue and gradually made his way up. When he reached her chest, he cautiously and carefully removed her bra.

"What are you..." before she could finish her sentence she was moaning. She liked this attention and wanted more. Speedy heard how she enjoyed him and began gently nibbling her soft nipples.

BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

-Back to Robin-

"Where can they be?" he asked out loud, as if someone were listening to him.

'They can be just about anywhere, it?'s not like they were expecting you. You should've called in advance.'

He searched in his pocket for his old house key, hoping it would work. He found it and put the key into the sliver in the doorknob. As he turned the knob, the metal door opened and he was amazed. The tower looked clean and orderly. He felt hungry, so he went directly to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the fridge, afraid to see what its contents were. The last time he looked there was mildew and blue mystery food. He opened it and was again stunned. The food was edible!

"Oh YEAH!" he shouted, thinking there was no one to hear him.

-Rae and Speedy-

Just as he was about to undress the bottom half of her again to give her the time of her life they heard someone scream. They both realized they couldn't be seen like they were, so Speedy finished dressing Raven by putting on her bra and tube top.

"That voice... too deep to be BB... too soft to be Cy... and definitely not a girl. Is there an intruder? Maybe I'm hearing things?"

?No. I heard it too. It sounds familiar though! Maybe someone else is visiting! Like my buddy Aqualad or someone else like that" Speedy suggested.

"Doubt it. Aqualads voice is deeper than that... and he wouldn't be here... he's on vacation in Athens... um..."

"And how do you know that?"

Raven blushed and replied "I just know him... as a friend... I..."

"It's okay if you liked him. As long as you love me now."

"I do... with all my heart. It's like you're my true love or something. You're so nice to me."

"You're my true love too. If we ever got separated I'd be totally devastated and would be forced to kick whoever's ass you were going out with. You mean the world to me Rae... I'll never let you go."

"I'm afraid I'd do the same. If any girl took you away, they'd better expect trouble."

After they spoke about how much loved each other, they were ready to head downstairs, not knowing what to expect. They exited Ravens room with caution, then slowly went down the stairs. About midway down the stairs they heard the voice again and stopped.

-Robins POV-

He was hungry and had just finished two bowls of cereal and a slice of day old, non-fuzzy pizza when he noticed a note on the counter. It was from Star telling Raven that she and BB are together and for Speedy and her to have a good time. He was puzzled at the note.

'Is Raven here? Is Speedy here? Are they going out? Are Star and BB going out? What about Cy, there's nothing in the letter about him? Did he move from the Titans? Does anyone care about me anymore? I know how I was before I left, but does that mean they forgot about me? I have changed a lot... or at least I thought so..."

"SHIT!"

He had just jumped to so many bad conclusions that he was about to write them a note and go back home, when he heard a woman moaning.

"Is ANYONE home?"

After he asked there was complete silence. Then he heard light footsteps upstairs starting to come down stairs.

"Hello? I can hear you! Man... maybe I am hearing things."

He paused and then there was complete silence again.

"Hello? What do you want and why are you here? Who are you?" a man's voice called out, but the man from whom the voice was from couldn't be seen. "He must be in another room."

(Regular POV)

"I don't want anything, but to see and apologize to my friends.I've felt so much guilt and thought it was about time to fix all the wrong I've done. Now tell me who you are and I'll tell you my name."

"I'm Speedy. Now tell me who you are or I'll kick your ass for being here! Tell me who you are intruder!"

"Let him explain himself. Maybe he's our friend, or something."

Robin interrupted the woman's voice and said, "I'm an old friend of the Titans. Do you know where BB. Cy, and Star are, Speedy? I also read a note that you and Raven are here...where is she?"/p>

"Say who you are and I'll explain everything to you."

"Well to start off I'm Robin..."

The woman's voice interrupted him "Wait! You're Robin? Can you prove it? Just so I really know it?s you?"

"I... don't think I have any proof. I do have a new motorcycle, if that helps any. And I'm sorry Rae. For everything."

"How did you...?"

"When you spoke a dirty cup in the sink started to glow a blackish purple color and it rose. You have to be Raven. Also the times you spoke sounded like nearly the same exact tone, in your voice. Raven always had a monotone voice and didn't share her emotions. Even if you can show your emotions now you're probably so used to that voice that you use it most of the time without knowing it."

Raven and Speedy stood there on the stairs shocked.

"Um... if you're Robin... we sorta read your diary... and... well... if it's you then say something about what was in your diary... by the way if you're Robin I'm deeply sorry... "

"It's okay. What's past is past. What's present is present. I believe I wrote about what an ass I was and my last entry said I loved Rae. I am a bit pissed off though. Reading that should've been off limits! It was in my room."

Raven and Speedy steeped into the kitchen where Robin stood. Robin had changed a lot. His black hair was spiked up and the tips were dyed red, which perfectly matched his tee shirt. His tee was black with red sleeves and red lettering that read "FLAMES ARE PRETTY!". On the back of his tee it had a skater doing a grind on fire. His shorts were black with at least a dozen black and silver chains going from his back left pocket to his front left pocket. He had on a ball chain necklace, a spiked leather wristband on his left hand, a few black jelly bracelets on the right hand, a piercing in his right ear and a spiked pyramid belt on.

'He's hot! He even looks better than Speedy! What am I thinking! It's not like before when he left and I had a crush on him! That was a long time ago and I'm different now. I have Speedy, my boyfriend.' Raven thought.

Raven found herself looking at was showing of his muscular legs and his big snekers.'Big sneakers means he's gotta have a pretty big...'

"Rae? Are you okay? You just zoned out." Speedy looked so worried. She could never hurt him.

"Um... yeah. I was just thinking."

She once again found herself staring at Robin. His shorts were sort of tight in a certain area that immediately grabbed her attention. His arms looked so strong and powerful. His eyes were a dark brown and his skin had tanned and made him look sexy. She couldn't fight herself. Part of her said to fuck off because she had Speedy. Another part of her said to take a chance and get what she always had wanted. She always admired the boy wonder from afar, but never said anything or gave hints to this.

"I'm gonna go up on the roof and meditate. I haven't done that in ages." She said in her monotone voice to the confused guys, left standing there without an explanation.

Robin felt it was his fault. "Was it me... or something I said?"

"Nah. I think she just needs time to think."

"Oh... so you think she's still pissed off at me? Or do you think she's gotten over it and forgiven me?"

"Probably. She's gained control of her emotions for the most part."

-BB and Star-

Both were at a music store and Star was eyeing up a CD BB had in his hand. It was called "In Utero". Star was curios and wanted to ask so many questions.

"What is this wondrous thing you call "Nirvana?""

"It's a 90's rock band, Star. They sing this song called Rape Me and this other one called Heart Shaped Box and... nevermind. It's not like you'd know anyway."

"Well if you wish you could explain it to me."

"Let's go home Star. I'm starting to get tired."

"Sure, but first we must find friend Cyborg."

"No prob. I know where he is! Porn Shop or the movies!"

BB ran out the store with Star and headed to the mall movie theatre. There they purchased tickets to the grand opening of "When Bots Take Over". Cyborg read the paper the other day and said, "This is supposed to be a thrilling movie with plenty of climax! Best thing is most of the characters in this are robots! I'm gonna go see it in the mall next time we go."

They sat through the two-hour, long, drawn out, stupid, idiotic, action, thriller and finally the credits came. The last person in the movies was, of course, Cy. He needed to see who played every part and memorize them to show off to his buds.

-Back at the Tower on the roof-

"Are you still upset? After all I was wrong. You have a right to never forgive me. I will never forgive myself for being the way I was. I think you, of all people, should know this."

"It's okay Robin. Just please leave me be for right now. I have to think right now. I do forgive you, no matter how much of an ass you were to the others and me. I learned to control my emotions in my time away, so it was sot of good I left."

Raven stood up in front of Robin looking at him face to face. She stared into his dark brown, devilishly handsome, eyes of his. "I really do forgive you!" She kissed him on the cheek and left him on the roof. He pondered for nearly half an hour before the other Teen Titans got home. He wondered why she kissed him and what she thought of him after these few years of not seeing each other. His old feelings for her were resurfacing, which wasn?t good. He was going to go crazy if he stayed away from her form her for too long. He heard a car door slam and he knew the others would want to see him, so he went inside and got ready for the rest of the Titans to greet him.

--------------------------------------REVIEWER THANK YOUS!!!!!!!!!!: )

Purplelizard- Thanx again! You two are so AWESUM!!! (YAY 4 U!) I appreciate you guys reveiwing!

Amethyst Eyes RobxRae- lol! Srry you were grounded... that sucks.... neway... TANX!You ROCK!...

Ihope to write on ASAP... but skools evil and a pain in the ass, so i dunno when i'll be able to update.I got two reports due plus a whole shit load of HW... damn... 1 reports due 2morrowww... im screwed!oh well...

BTW: PLEASE review!!!! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! So go ahhead and please do so...


End file.
